Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (Series)/Character List
This a page listing all of the characters that have appeared in the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. List Main Stays *Ultraman Legacy *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Redux *Ultraman Renius *Ultraman Blizzard *Ultraman Dyna (Kind of) *Ultraman Gaia (Kind of) *Prisman (Kind of) *Ultraman Sect *Ultraman Flame *Ultraman Nerf *Ultraman Average *Shining Shining Zero *Ultraman Neo Xenon (Kind of) *Ultraman Shining Neo Saga (Kind of) *Ultraman Universe *Ultraman Spectros *Ultraman Zero Alter (Kind of) *Ultraman Fedora (Minor villain) *Ultraman Kore (Formerly) *Ultrasaur *Ultrawoman Hentai *Ultraman Card (Kind of) *Ultrawoman Zeperion (Kind of) *Ultraman Prime (Kind of) *Chimera Of 4 (Formerly major villain) *WOAH King *Ultraman Dao (Major villain) *Ultimate SpaceGodzilla (Former villain, sometimes ally) *Ultraman OPius (Kind of) *Godzilla (Kind of) *Gigan (Kind of) *Lil' Greeza (Kind of) *Various Capsule monsters *Bullmark Eleking *Malicious Bullmark Eleking (Major villain) *Whow (Minor antagonist) *Mutekis *Hyper Muteki *Random Tondalie (Not really) Ultras' Bizarre Adventure *WOAH King *Ultraman Particle *Dio *Arch Fedora *Gadrosaurus *Alti-King Ghidorah *AltiGudon *AltiNeronga (If you count randomly exploding) *WOAHmera Of 4 *Sirvala *Whow *Meta Zenon The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis *Sentient Gudon *Doragory *Giron-Man *Aribunta *Bunch of random OP kaiju that will eventually be listed *Devourer Of Gods *Chaiyo Ultras Into The Altiverse *Ultraman Kore (Mentioned) *AltiGudon *AltiTitanosaurus *Ultraman Yugo *N. Tropy *Chimera Of 4 *Ripper Roo *King Ghidorah *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile *Malicious Bullmark Eleking *AltiNeronga (Exploding from Hype) Into The Altiverse 2 *Dinozaur *Chimera Of 4 *Various Alti-Kaiju *The Seeker *The Hunter *The Waiter *An army *Chimerobot of 4 *Grimmera Of 4 The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! *Chaiyo Ultras *Copzol *Ultra AstroGodzilla *Queen Carlos XII *Fedora Army *Chimera Of 4 *Dark Matter Galactron *Grimmera of 4 *Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan *DX Zegan *Ultramon Vector *Communist Aboras Army *Several others to be listed The Rising Darkness * Zero Darkness Darkness * Ultra Brothers * Chained Aboras * Chimera of 4 * Ultraman Kore * Various unnamed Ultras Ultra Fight Stageshow * The 420 Stageshow Kings * Ultra Fight Gomora * Ultraman G'd * Ultraman Protego * The Skull Gang * Thunder Stick Something is Very Fishy! * Ultraman Lightning * Ultralotl * Gingerbread Ultraman * Whow Army ** Hyper Whow Detton Deathscythe *** Whow Detton *** Whow Deathscythe ** Whow Veron ** Whow Gyabish ** Whow Facehugger ** Whow Pigmon ** Whow Gorg Zaigorg ** Gorg Whow Gorg Zaigorg ** EX Whow/Maga Whow/Magamaga Arch Whow ** Make America Great Again Whow **Volcawhow * Facehugger * Hyperzettatricrimeciauston * Emperor Galtan * X-Plus Femigon (mentioned) * Coconut Alaskan Bull Crab * Giant Enemy Crab *Gorg Antlar *Gorg Silvergon *Yeay/HYPER MEGA EXTREME SUPREME GIGA PARADOX DELTA YEAY UNDYING RAGE STATES *Ultraman Fury *Sadfish * Ultraman Uria The Underwater Adventure * Enzyme42OnAStick Salesman * Mollucking * Spongebobmons * Spongeman Squarepants * Patrick Pestar * Squidward Tagarl * Alien Baltan Eugene * Ultra Merman Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alternate Army! *The Alti-Cross *Chimera Of 4 **Giga Chimera Of 4 *Malicious Bullmark Eleking or Ultraman Dao in someway. Gimmickmagedon *Bullmark Eleking *Ultraman Tsupro The Terror Of Daofish *Ultraman Dao **DaoFish *Daigoras Shattered Balance * Ultraman Darkness Neo Saga * Narse * X-Plus Femigon * Emperor Dark Lugiel To Appear Eventually *Meta Kit *Rhyzar *Ultraman Charge *Ultrawoman Faust *Ultraman Sonic *Miegon *Ultrawoman Lilac *Space Cat Carol *Ultraman Earrape *Screamermons *DodgeAllTheAttacksmons *King Joe Silver *King Joe (New Model) *Grand King Joe *Imperial Legionoid *Inpeavorizer *Fandom Killer *Parody Killer *Evil Clever Dog *Neo EX Chaos Hyper Vict Cyber Mecha Malicious Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Beyond God 4 Green Full Power Anger Third Grade Hyper Annonymous Sad MAGA Grimm Whoawh Kingmera Maga Magata no MagaMaga MagatanothoArch UltraCommunist Fedorald Trumpler Of Eight Muteki Eleking Fish with Very Long De Arms (NEXCHVCMMLSSGSSGBG4GFPATGHASMAGAGWKMMnMMMAUCFTOEMEFwVLDA) *Weird Gigan *Gigan 0.0 *Rainbow DX Greeza *Mutant Baltan *THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MONSTER *Neo EX Chaos Hyper Vict Cyber Mecha Malicious Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Beyond God 4 Green Full Power Anger Third Grade Hyper Annonymous Sad Magata no EX Super Hyper Arch Giga Armored Grand Chaos Five Jumbo Emperor King Vict Supreme Hyper Demonic Ruinous Space Cluster Kaiser Neo Ultimate Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Strong Corona Luna Miracle Eclipse Flash Multi Power Burning Brave Sky Brave Exceed Super Hyper Mega Ultra MAGA Grimm Whoawh Kingmera Maga Magata no MagaMaga MagatanothoArch UltraCommunist Fedorald Trumpler Zettorelialugimerukillerzoargonyrangreezaigorickserkmaeldeuronimonszogueiblood of Chaos, Calamity, Death, Evil, Fire, Speed, Thunder, and Lightning Darkness Spectre Neo Zero Beyond Beyond Beyond Of Eight Muteki Eleking Fish with Very Long De Arms the Extreme Complete Sparkling Cosmic Muteki Mugen Darkness Infinity Legendary Alpha Saga Origin Trinity Knight Supreme X V30 ALTER *Ultraman Silver *Upgrade Groups Malicious Bullmark Eleking's Parody Generals *Copzol *Queen Carlos IIX *Chimera Of 4 **Grimmera Of 4 *Ultra Astro Godzilla *Plantatar The 420 Stageshow Kings *Pathetic-Bassar *Underwhelmed Baltan II *Stageshow Hydra *Drunk Geronimon *Garbage Tyrant *SHORT DE GIGI *Zetton I 1/2 *Stageshow Jirass *Clone Zetton *Sloppy Majaba *Background Waroga *Some more WOAH Beasts * WOAH King * WOAHmera Of 4 * WOAH Gudon * WOAHldras * WOAHlactron * WOAHgon * WOAHgorath * Alien WOAH * Alien WOAHtes * WOAHberos * WOAHchi * WOAHgar * WOAHicon * WOAHscent * WOAHo * WOAHmora * WOAHila * WOAHicane (aka Best Girl) * WOAH WOAH Robo Rip-Offs *Mecha Black King *Mechagodzilla Type B *Mechanical Monstrosity *Mechanical Kong *Mecha Antroguirons SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE Club *EVIL SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE SPACEGODZILLA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE KING GHIDORAH *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE DESTROYAH *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE KAMATA KUN *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE MOTHRA LARVA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ANGUIRUS *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ZILLA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GIGAN *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ULTRAMAN ORB *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE TYRANOSAURUS REX BALL *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE BIOLLANTE *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GOMORA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE SKYDON *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GAMAKUIJIRA *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ANTLAR *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GIANT SQUID *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE METROID *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE MARIO *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE LUIGI *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE BOWSER *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE SONIC *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE SHADOW *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE METAL SONIC *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE SASH LILAC *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE MILLA BASSET *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE RIDLEY *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ELEKING *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GRAND KING *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ULTRAMAN AGUL *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE RAINBOW ULTRAMAN *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE RAINBOW ZETTON *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE RAINBOW BALTAN *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ULTRASEVEN BEAR *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE ULTRA CHICKEN * SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE MAYBE SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE MORE The Alti-Cross *Chimera of 4 (Leader) **Giga Chimera of 4 *The Alti-Kaiju **AltiGomora **AltiPandon **AltiTitanosaurus **AltiEmpera **AltiGudon **AltiRedKing **AltiGhido **AltiDetton *The Alti-Ultras *Probably some others Donalus Trumpler and the Make America Great Again Beasts * Donalus Trumpler * MAGA Tanothor * MAGA Zetton * MAGA Basser * MAGA Grand King * MAGA Jappa * MAGA Pandon * MAGA Zetton II * MAGA Empera * MAGA Apatee * MAGA Golza * MAGA C.O.V. * MAGA Stegorus * MAGA Litomalus * MAGA Maggiedon * MAGA Geozark * MAGA Bogal * MAGA Seagra * MAGA Halilintar * MAGA Lafleya * MAGA Tyrant * MAGA Darambia * MAGA Black End * MAGA Shepardon * MAGA Lagoras EVO * MAGA Kelbeam * MAGA Sildron Mechalator * MAGA Bark Prince * MAGA Reibatoz * MAGA Whow TanukiCommander and the Ripoff Fusion Beasts * TanukiCommander * King Gomora * Elekiller * Zettonium Joe * Five Zogu * Galaking Joetron * Empera Lugiel * Arch Orochi * Gomorant * Zettonium Bemstar * Bemutron The Perfect Legion *The Removed *Dark Matter Galactron **Dark Matter Galactron Paladin Upgrade *Grand King Joe *Imperial Legionoid *Inpeavorizer *Parody Killer **Fandom Killer Category:Emgaltan Category:Furnozilla Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Lists Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Silverfish129